


【unnatural】【金鱼组】破碎的（灵魂伴侣AU）

by morangu



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu
Summary: 仍然短小。且清水。





	【unnatural】【金鱼组】破碎的（灵魂伴侣AU）

\--------

这个世界上，不是每个人都有灵魂伴侣，十个人里面或许只有一人身上会出现灵魂印记，这印记什么样的都有，总之是和另一半有关的，可能是一句话，也可能就是一个简单的涂鸦。

也不是所有人都能在茫茫人海中找到他的灵魂伴侣，所以相比起一辈子都找不到灵魂伴侣，郁郁而终的那些人，中堂系无疑是幸运的。他在一个平常的日子里，饥肠辘辘地推开了一家店的门，然后就对上了一个女孩子带笑的双眼。

糀谷夕希子，他的灵魂伴侣。

然而中堂系又是不幸的，他的灵魂印记在胸口位置，是一只小小的粉红色河马，简笔画，画风不算精致，但很可爱。

很多年后，他才明白这只河马的意义，而那时，夕希子已经离开人世八年了。

灵魂伴侣死后，他身上的印记就褪色变形了，在带给他无尽痛苦的同时，蜕变成丑陋可怖的伤疤。

有人说，只有当一对灵魂伴侣在一起时，他们彼此才是完整的。中堂系曾经是完整的，可现在，他永远地失去了自己的另一半，只能孤单地活在人世。

失去夕希子的八年，中堂系回首看去，不知自己是怎么走过来的，细究起来，也不过是浑浑噩噩四字。找出真凶，给她报仇，这个信念支撑着他走过了没有她的日日夜夜。

中堂系大多时候住在UDI研究所里，偶尔休假回到家里，基本都会大醉一场，第二天头痛欲裂地醒来。他觉得这样没什么不好，这份痛楚让他确定自己还活着，不完整地活着......

他自己没觉着有什么，木林南云却有意见了。刚开始两人不怎么熟，就单纯的金钱交易，木林也不好多说，只会在他一身酒气的时候皱着眉头，用眼神表示不满。中堂系是谁？脾气差到气走了n个助手的解剖医师，他才不会因为别人的闲言碎语而改变自己，更不要提木林只是给了他一个不赞同的眼神而已。

后来随着金钱合作的深入，两人的关系日渐密切，木林南云试探着跨过了一条又一条界线，原先那幽怨的小眼神也一再升级，变成了劝阻的言语，变成了抢过中堂酒瓶不让他喝下去的手，变成了......肢体的交缠，低哑的喘息......

但他们中间仍然隔着一条线，一条名为灵魂伴侣的天堑，无法越过。

八年的时间有多长呢？

杀死夕希子的真凶伏法的那一天，中堂系久违地买了一堆酒回家，一瓶一瓶地灌，神仓所长给他放了一天假，所以今天可以尽情一醉。

只不过，他想一个人醉过去的愿望落空了，门口传来丁零当啷的钥匙声。中堂系不用去看都知道是谁，有他家门钥匙的除了他自己，那就只有木林南云了。

啧，好烦。中堂系忽然暴躁，他为什么要给木林南云一把钥匙？为什么？这不是自找麻烦，木林看到这一地的酒瓶子肯定又要皱着眉头，用那种谴责的眼神看他。

木林进来后却只是静静地盯着他看，也不说话，眼神平静温润。很久后，他微笑：“这该是你最后一次酗酒了吧？都结束了。”

中堂系自嘲地笑了两下：“哼，结束？是结束了。可之后，没了她的日子，我又该怎么过下去？”

“一个人也要生活下去啊，这也是没办法的事情。”木林挨着他坐下。

“你说得还真是轻松，也是，你这种没经历过的人当然不会懂。”中堂系咕嘟咕嘟灌完又一瓶酒，多少喝得有点上头，正好有些事情借着酒劲说出口比较自然，“我们之间也可以结束了。”

木林的笑容凝固了，他似是不可置信：“为什么？”

“你难道觉得这种关系很好？”中堂系额前的刘海一直有些挡眼睛，他望向木林的眼神颓废又迷茫，“我们算什么？肉体关系？这种还是趁早结束的好，你大可以去找个正常点的人。”

“你有什么不好的？”木林南云此时终于拧起了眉。

这回不可置信的人换成了中堂，他是真不明白为什么有人觉得他好，他明明，他明明已经......

“我明明已经支离破碎了，自夕希子走后，我就是不完整的了。”中堂系握拳，轻轻敲着自己胸口，衣物下有一块烧伤似的疤痕，那是他曾经的灵魂印记。

木林南云知道中堂系胸膛上的印记，两人亲热时，那块地方一直是禁地，中堂从不准他碰。

可是，破碎的人，从来都不止中堂系一个啊。

木林南云脱了外套，捋起袖子给中堂系展示手臂上的一道狭长疤痕，苦笑：“我们都坦诚相见这么多次了，你难道就没发现过吗？我手上的这个......我曾拥有过的，灵魂印记。”

中堂系怔住了，他不是没发现过，只是从未过问。以他法医的丰富专业眼光，他自然职业病发作地判断过那个痕迹的由来，他还以为是烧伤......

对了，烧伤！他怎么就忘了这个，一方伴灵魂伴侣死后，另一方身上的印记就会燃烧，那是科学至今无法解释的现象，就跟灵魂伴侣的存在一样不科学。他解剖过三千多具尸体，见过不少类似的痕迹，只是那痕迹......跟烧伤真的几乎一模一样。

“怎么会。”中堂系喃喃，“你还这么年轻。”

“中堂医生失去糀谷小姐的时候，不也很年轻吗？”提及伤心事，木林南云竟还是笑着的，服务业人员，不论自身真实心情如何，都被要求笑面客户，时间长了，他都快把笑容当做面具。“我的印记是一句话----愛してる。啊，本来她的字很好看的，可她死后，这句话就变成了这道疤。她是生病走的，所以我也没办法去怨谁，只能帮她整理遗容，把妆化得好看点。”

中堂系不知道该说什么，即使是见惯了人情冷暖的法医，他也一时间没能从这个消息给他带来的震惊里走出。 

“失去灵魂伴侣的人，难道就没有资格好好活下去了吗？难道就不能热爱生活了吗？难道就失去了爱的能力吗？”木林南云少有这么严肃质问的时候。

中堂系眼底有星光闪烁，他哽咽着、哑着嗓子说：“我不确定，不知道我还能不能再......”

木林南云忽然紧紧抱住了面前的男人，在他耳边坚定而又认真地说：“我也不知道，但我们可以试一试。”

中堂系情绪忽然失控，他用力回抱住木林，闭上了眼睛，吻了上去。

两个在寒冷黑夜中迷失了方向的人碰到了一起，花了极漫长的时间互相靠近，迟疑着不知能否挨挤着取暖。

最后，他们拥抱、他们亲吻、他们在一起了。

接吻的动作显得迫切却又小心翼翼，时至今日，他们的灵魂爱侣仍然是他们的光，珍藏在心的光。但她们的旅途永远停下了，停在了遥远的过去，只能无奈地挥手向他们告别。

接下来的人生，还是要走下去的，即使破碎不堪，也仍然拥有爱的能力和被爱的权利，

两个丑陋的伤疤，两颗破碎的心，两束残火，两堆余烬。

就这么记住她们，忘了她们，然后继续生活。

end.


End file.
